Officially a Couple!
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot] -TezuFuji- A celebration of their officially canon news! Tezuka and Fuji are friend, rivals, lovers and at the same time something beyond that. Pls R&R EDITED!


_I don't own Prince of Tennis. If own it, Tezuka and Fuji would have been going out from the start!_

------------------

**Title: Officially a Couple**

**Author: AniManGa19930**

**Beta-Reader: lachrymosa13blue**

**Pairing: PP (TezukaxFuji)**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Everything between Fuji and Tezuka is always unclear. They are friends, rivals, lovers and at the same time something beyond that.**

**Warning! A little AU.**

**(Story edited on Tue, May 12th 2009. Corrected some words.**

** thanks go to a1y-puff and Milisante also 1stspring (thanks for the russian correction, sorry I just used the free dictionary online :) )**

-------------------

Everything between Tezuka and Fuji has always been unspoken.

They never said, "Let's become friends", when they first met. But they naturally became one.

They never said, "I'll surpass you!", but they naturally became rivals.

The three words had never been spoken out from each other's mouth, but they didn't find it weird to find themselves in each other laps, kissing, hugging and more than that when they were alone.

It is something that's unspoken, but normal for them to do so.

That was why, when their friends asked them if they are a couple, their answer was not. Though it was true, they are special for one another.

.

.

.

When Tezuka told Fuji privately about his trip to Germany, it took minutes for Fuji to respond. He couldn't really speak out the emotion deep inside him, at the feeling lost of Tezuka's touch, kisses and warmth. Yet, the tensai managed to force out a smile and said, "We will miss you."

_I will miss you._

.

Even when the tensai bid him farewell in the airport, those two managed to force a friendly smile despite the weird feeling inside them.

-

And then the time came when the Regulars decided to visit their buchou.

After the long afternoon of walking around and meeting Tezuka's coach, they bid their buchou farewell in front of Tezuka's place, reassuring him that they already knew where their hotel is. However, they surprised the tensai when suddenly the third years asked Tezuka to let Fuji stay with him.

Many many excuses escaped from their friends' mouth, receiving giggles from Fuji and a sigh from Tezuka.

"I don't mind." The bespectacled boy replied. Hell, he joy over it!

The third years then curved a grin before walking off dragging the confused kouhais behind.

---------------

"Hmm…Mitsu's room is always _empty_, eh?" Fuji commented right after he stepped into the bespectacled boy's room.

"Empty? There's a bed, desk, wardrobe and bookcase. I find it not empty." The other replied.

Fuji only laughed as he picked a book which was placed neatly on the desk.

"Big Bad City...as expected." The tensai said smiling scanning the book.

He was…not-so-seriously reading the book when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a pair of lips found their way to his neck.

'_I miss you…' _He heard the other murmur as he softly kissed his shoulder.

The tensai only smiled as he put down the book and turned around. "I miss you too." He said still smiling as ever before letting the other claim his lips, like they always did.

They let all out the passion for each other which had been held for more than a week. Rounds of heated kisses and finally, somehow they ended in Tezuka's bed. Comfortably lying next to each other, smiling.

And although after those _activities_, both of them couldn't find themselves to sleep. So Fuji decided to tell anything that happened while Tezuka's in Germany.

"I heard Tachibana-san's leg has gotten better."

"Hn."

"And apparently Kirihara-kun has apologized, though I heard he was forced to do so by his senpai."

"Hn."

"Saeki invited us to come to Rokkaku next Holiday."

"Hn."

"Mitsu…are you listening to me?"

"Hn."

"…"

"Ah, no…I'm sorry, I-"

"Were you listening to me?" Fuji repeated.

"I can-"

"-think of ten different things at the same time, right?" Fuji cut off smiling.

Tezuka stared at the honey-haired boy before nodding, "You have a good memory."

"Then, I would like to know, what are you currently thinking about?"

Tezuka touched the bridge of his nose though he didn't wear glasses before starting, "Listening to Fuji."

"Mm-hm, and?"

"What will my training be tomorrow?"

"And?"

"Where shall I bring the team tomorrow?"

"And?"

"I should send back those homeworks that have been done."

"And?"

"Email-ing my Vice President about the Organization."

"After that?"

"Should I bring you guys fishing tomorrow?"

"I don't mind." Fuji replied smiling.

"I must conquer the South Alps next time."

"Too bad, I don't have a map right now."

The taller boy went on, "Log A's A square B equals to…"

"B." Fuji answered quickly. He smiled listening to different and random things spoken out of the bespectacled boy.

"Ich liebe dich." At this statement, the tensai's smile went gone. He was taken aback, wasn't expecting the taller one would say so.

"Where are you going to use this?" He asked.

"Finally," Tezuka went on, eyes completely set at the smaller boy, gazing him softly, "I'm answering you question." He smiled lovingly at the other.

The tensai's smile came back upon seeing this. He let out a soft chuckle before saying, "Я тоже люблю тебя (I love you too)"

Tezuka twitched, when the fluent words of Russian came out from the tensai. He then smirked deciding to play along, "Te amo."

"Je t'aime aussi." Fuji replied giggling as Tezuka's face became nearer.

Tezuka exhaled the other's scent before saying, "Sentite l'odore di piacevoli (You smell nice)." He move forward to claim the younger youth's lips but stopped by the other.

"Mitsu…you're supposed to say 'Ti amo'."

"We never agreed on playing 'I love you' game. At least I don't think I am." The bespectacled boy replied casually claiming the other lips.

Although, the smaller one replied the kissing, he could hear the unspoken protest of saying 'I'm being serious'.

"I really love you." He said again smiling before taking another rounds of kissing.

Everything between Tezuka and Fuji has always been unspoken.

Thus, those words of 'I love you' not to declare that they are lovers, but Tezuka's way to say 'You're mine'.

However I think that's enough to tell the public that they are officially a couple.

_**OWARI.**_

**A/N: This is my first attempt on writing TezuFuji fanfic! My sis has been forcing to write one as a celebration of their officially canon news, and last night I've just got this idea. The ending…is a bit silly, I know.**

**However the whole 10 things at the same time wasn't my idea. The credits go for the Original CD, elysis livejournal for translating it, a1y-puff for translating it through his/her fanfiction, to my Beta-Reader who gladly beta this ^_^ and my sister who encourage me and thinks the whole 4 new things. All thanks go for them.**

**Please review kay?**


End file.
